She's Everything
by Stephaniee.Michellee.xo
Summary: Edward is secretly in love with Bella swan. His twin sister, Alice's best friend. He decides to finally do something about it. But her over protective father and brother Emmett don't make it easy. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Bella swan had no idea I was alive, okay maybe I was exaggerating. She was my lab partner, said hi to me in the halls and when I ran into her at my house; where she was visiting my twin sister, and her best friend Alice .. But that was about it. Things needed to change, like yesterday.

These were the types of things I thought about when I worked out with Emmett and Jasper; my two best friends. Who were trying to get my attention at this very moment. They were great but sometimes I just need to be alone, in my own thoughts. Ah well back to reality I suppose.

I looked up to see Emmett ooh ooh ing like a monkey and scratching his head. Hmm do I want to know? No, no definitely not. When it came to Emmett the answer was always no.

I cleared my throat and he finally stopped and looked at me.

"Where ya been Eddie boo?" He yelled.

Great now everyone in the gym was staring at us. what a god awful nickname. I don't know where he came up with this rubbish.

"Right here Emmett. And it's Edward!" I growled back, giving him a death glare.

It didn't even faze him. He just grinned and said "so you gonna tell us what you were thinking about this time?"

HELL NO!

You see just because Emmett is my best friend doesn't mean he won't shoot me dead for thinking about Bella seeing as she is his baby sister. He could probably get away with killing me cause his dad is the chief of police here in forks. So that's a big fucking no.

Getting back to reality I shrugged off his question and turned to Jasper only to catch his knowing gaze. God that mother fucker somehow knew. It's like he could sense what I was thinking about, and now he was shaking with silent laughter. I'd kill him if Alice wouldn't strangle me for it.

I picked up my towel and headed out of there. I needed time to plan operation get Bella to notices me. Yep I was a big huge nerd.

Note to self: never tell anyone about this plan. Even if by some chance it does work..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Bella? Bella? hello? Did you hear anything I just said?!" Alice yelled.

"Yes. Shopping blah blah shoes blah blah sale." I replied, far more interested in the music video playing on the tv.

"What am I going to do with her?" She mumbled to herself. "Seriously Bella? Haven't I rubbed off on you at all? I mean we've been best friends since we were five." She scolded me.

I didn't know what to tell her. I loved Alice, but I loved my jeans, converse and books way too much to be anything like her. That's what makes us best friends though. Opposites attract right?

I heard the front door slam and looked over to see Edward standing there looking frustrated and deep in thought. God what I wouldn't give to get a glimpse into that beautiful mind.

I realized I was staring when I heard a giggle escape from Alice's lips.

Three things happened at once; I turned beat red, Alice opened her mouth to say something so I clamped my hand over it, and Edward said "hi Bella".

" Hey Edward, what's up?" I managed to blurt out. He hit me with one of his crooked grins that had be blushing an even deeper crimson.

"Ummm hello? What about me? Your sister? Don't I get any sort of greeting?!" Alice grumbled.

"Sorry. Hi Alice. Didn't see ya there." Edward said and smirked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. Alice bomb going off in three, two, one...

"Didn't see me? How could you not see me? Oh the things I could reveal right now." She glared at him with an evil look in her eye.

His face went pale white "What do you know?" He yelped.

" Did you know you talk in your sleep Edward?" She teased. "Last night you were all like oh b..."

"Alright, alright! I get it. Sorry Alice!" He yelled over her in a voice filled with panic.

"Oh come on? I wanna hear! What do you talk about in your sleep Edward?" I said as I leaned in closer.

Big mistake. Drowning in his forest green orbs I realized I had never been this close to Edward before. Hmm he had tiny gold flecks in his eyes that I had never noticed before. I looked down to his lips which I noticed were moving. Oh geez. He was talking me. Good going Bella now he probably thinks your a total loser. I tried to focus on his words, but as I opened my mouth to reply his scent rendered me useless again. God he smelt amazing. I wonder what he tastes like a voice in the back of my head whispered. No Bella. Bad. Focus before he thinks you've gone mute.

"Bella? You ok?" He whispered.

"Yah. I'm fine" I lied. Oh you know just getting lost in your eyes.. Nothing abnormal here. Nothing except me that is. "Excuse me" I squeaked.

I had to get out of here. He was fogging up my brain. Stupid Edward dazzling me.

I shot up in the direction of the bathroom.

Next thing I knew I was heading towards the floor. Great. Now he really would never talk to me again. I braced myself for some new bruises but instead of feeling the hard floor. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

Everywhere he touched me felt like I was on fire. I looked up and blushed beat red again.

Edwards face was about an inch from mine. I could just reach up and pull his face to mine. God I wanted to know what his lips tasted like. Snap out of it Bella! He doesn't think of you like that your just Alice's best friend.

He was searching my eyes. "You ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah I think so. You can let go now" I said reluctantly.

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't. You might fall again. You never know with you." He smirked, looking like he was holding back laughter.

"Hey!" I yelled. Hitting him in his stomach with my hand. Oh my god. He was a fricken tank. I mean nobody was as built as my brother but under Edwards shirt I could feel his muscles and damn it if I didn't want to rip off his shirt just to take a look at the perfection that was Edward Cullen.

"Hey! Ouch!" He pretended I hurt him.

"Yeah right Edward! Like you could even feel my weak punch through your huge muscles" what did I just say? Oh my god! "Uh ah hah I mean ummm?" I stumbled over my words.

I looked up only to notice that Edward was blushing. What? This is something I've never seen before in my life.

He was so damn cute. I better get out of here before I embarrass myself any further.

I whispered an excuse me and high tailed it out of there. I could hear Alice laughing as I shut the door to the bathroom.


End file.
